


Desert Rose

by Scarletbat



Series: Royals au [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Damian would do anything and right now at the top of the list. Dress as a concubine and infiltrate his fathers kingdom





	1. Chapter 1

If Talia wasn't his mother Damian would've thought it was a joke.

"My son I have a mission for you." His mother had announced and he immediately asked no questions only one and it was.

"Who needs to be silenced?" He had been serious but the answer he got was shocking to say the least.

"None of that child as you know your father's kingdom grows stronger by the day and that strength would be beneficial to us in more ways then one." Talia said sipping her tea.

"Yes mother I do." Damian said and Talia smirked but quickly wiped it from her face as she told him the next part.

"My son you shall go undercover as a pleasure slave or concubine if you will." She said it silently but Damian still heard her.

"What in the-"

"Before you protest child in exactly two days at sunrise every kingdom will be offering something to the Wayne kingdom and as you may have guessed we will be offering **you."** Talia explained but Damian quickly asked.

"Why me?" And Talia gave him a small but sharp smile.

"My son with your... ability, talents, and your beauty you were the obvious choice for this mission but if it makes you uncomfortable me and your grandfather will find someone else." At the word 'grandfather' Damian quickly changed his demeanor.

"I'll do it!" He agreed and Talia nearly dropped her cup.

"Are you sure my child?" She asked and Damian gave a quick nod.

"Then we shall have you fitted immediately." Talia said as she led Damian out of the room. 

* * *

The ride was not at all quick and for that Damian was grateful.

'You shall not be afraid you are of Al Ghul blood there is no room for fear.' He thought as the carriage rolled against the rocky path. His mother sat beside him in her ever so graceful Jade green dress with golden jewels decorating the bottom of the dress and the golden shoes with a pinch at the end which if she were anyone else would have hurt. Her hair flowed freely down her back, the chestnut curls shining in the morning light.

"My child one last chance to change your mind before we hit Wayne borders." Talia said she did not in fact want her son to do the mission only by her fathers order did she ask Damian to do so.

"I am sure mother the mission will be completed and will make you proud." Damian said and the fire in Talia's own emerald eyes seemed to spark in his.

'You make me proud everyday my son.' Talia couldn't help but think as she looked at her 14 year old son.

"Very well now we are here so get ready." Talia said tensing up as they entered the palace walls and Damian remained silent as the entered.

* * *

The three princes and princess were not looking forward to the day. The only reason they awoke was at the calls of their 'father's' trusted friend Alfred pennyworth who had become a grandfather figure for them as well.

"Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Cassandra! It is nearly time for the ceremony and I don't think that King Bruce would be pleased to know that you refused to attend." Alfred announced and the princes broke into a sprint while Cassandra casually walked out if her room fully dressed in her finest dress.

"Punctual as always Miss. Cain." Alfred said and Cass gave him a small smile.

"Only I wish your brothers would take a page from your book." Alfred mumbled as he walked down the palace hall.

"Dammit golden boy!" Jason shouted as he and Dick were no doubt fighting for who use the bath next. Tim walked out casually buttoning up his top and Jason knocked Dick into the wall and ran towards the bath and cried in victory as he entered.

"Oh why can't they take a page." Alfred mumbled but a smile crept up onto his face anyway as be realized that he wouldn't trade them for he world. 

Bruce was agitated about the whole ceremony especially once he saw the list of kingdoms who were attending.

"The al Ghul Kingdom." He whispered to himself while he was most excited to see Talia who was no doubt probably going to come in the place of Rā's he couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt they hadn't spoken in years not since the lost of their child and Bruce didn't know if that would continue after the ceremony. Bruce picked up a letter Talia had written to him after the loss he didn't have the heart to reply. Carefully he opened it reading the ever so familiar cursive writing

(my keyboard refuses to comply please use your imagination :( )

 _Hello beloved it has been quite some time since we last spoke and for that I am truly sorry. While the loss of our child deeply pains me in my kingdom the time for mourning has passed and that time is over for me too. My love I truly hope that both me and you can get over the loss for the sake of our kingdom and our marriage._ Bruce held the bridge of his nose and took a breath before reading again. _And while I wish that I could say more time is unfortunately not on our side. Just know one thing He would have been great my love he would have been great._ Bruce dropped the letter and abruptly stood from his seat. Bruce had never been one to cry but this tragedy to this day haunted him. Bruce quickly changed his mood putting on his best smile at the sound of a trumpet and stepped out of his study to collect the rest of his family.

"May I present king Bruce prince Richard Prince, Jason Prince Timothy and Princess Cassandra of the Wayne kingdom!" A Royal announcer said lowering his trumpet. The guest bowed all except for the royal families and the lords and ladies who lined up across the courtyard servants carrying gifts from foreign cloth to jewels native to their respective kingdom.

"Presenting the Brown kingdom!" A servant announced as the family stepped forward.

"Today we offer you our own daughter Stephanie." A blond haired girl stepped forward and instantly locked eyes with Cass.

"Princess Cassandra." Stephanie said simply smiling at said princess.

"Lady Stephanie." Cass muttered but was still heard.

"Well then.... Presenting the Queen family!" Oliver Dinah Roy and Kori stepped forward each with a gift in their hand. Roy and Kori went first

"This is for prince Jason." Roy said smiling at his friend and handed him a painting.

"This couldn't be... You guys always come through don't you!" Jason laughed startling everyone it was a portrait him Roy and Kori had done while in a distant kingdom. We thought this would please you." Kori said smiling gently but eyes shooting to Dick.

"Richard."

"Koriand'r." Dick said trying to hold in laughter but no more was said. Dinah nudged Oliver and they stepped forward presenting a bow.

"You bested me with it last year in the games only fair that you should have it" Oliver said shrugging as he handed Bruce the bow.

"Thank you Oliver and nice to see you Dinah I trust you've been well." Bruce said and Dinah nodded her head light blonde curls bouncing and after an exchange of handshakes the ceremony continued with gifts from the Kents The Allen's, and even a gift from Thomas Elliott whom Bruce hadn't seen since he was a child but when it got to the Al Ghul family the whole courtyard broke into a fit of whispers.

"Bruce." The voice of none other than Talia Al Ghul greeted and Bruce stepped down the ivory stairs.

"Talia." Bruce greeted taking her hand and kissing it.

"Chivalrous as ever my love." Talia said as the whispers grew louder. The affair between the two was not at all a secret the only thing the people didn't know was how far they went.

"Onto business Bring him forth!" Talia commanded and two guards dragged a boy out and forced him to his knees.

"For your sons of course for them to do whatever they wish, no matter to me." Talia said and all eyes shot to the boy.

"What's so special about that?" Thomas Elliott snorted unimpressed with the boy.

"Two things actually lord Elliott." Talia said with a smirk.

"Well woman don't make us wait!" Elliot hissed and Talia only took in a breath.

"Well two things Lord Elliot this one is still pure and he has the ability to conceive." Talia said smugly as Elliot only gaped at her.

"Also 'thats' name is Damian beautiful isn't he." Talia said as she pulled Damian to his feet.

"Well we've never had this type of gift before. Would any of you be willing tho share with Damian until his room is prepared?" Bruce asked knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to something from Talia.

"Me"! Dick instantly volunteered and Bruce shot him a look but remained focused.

"Now that that is settled this concludes the ceremony and I sincerely hope that you all will join me for supper at Sundown." Bruce said and the people either filed into the palace or out of the courtyard.

"I sincerely hope that you'll join us Talia." Bruce said once it was just his family and Talia with her guard and Damian.

"Of course beloved it will give us a chance to...discuss certain matters. Talia said and Bruce smiled.

"Why of course and Richard please show Damian where he will be sleeping." Bruce said and Dick sprinted to show Damian into the palace, brothers in tow.

"I hope I don't regret this." Bruce muttered as he himself entered the palace not knowing just how much he was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone now warning it may start off as DickDami but it will end up being the 4 of them


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt one of introductions next Jason And Damian I hope it it's okay! But now onto the story

Dick didn't know what it was about Damian that made him want to do anything he said. He didn't know if it was his sun kissed skin that Dick just wanted to touch ever so gently, Those emerald eyes with a hint of blue that just burned with an everlasting passion, or just overall Damian himself. Realizing how long he had stared Dick looked away and cleaned his throat before shooting his award winning smile at Damian. "Well just 2 more doors and we'll be at my- or I guess our room huh?" Dick said attempting to make conversation with his new roommate. "It seems that way Prince Richard." Damian said readjusting the veil over his mouth. Talia had made sure he looked his best before they left fleft for Wayne kingdom. "So you don't talk much do you?" Dick asked as they reached the room. "I've never had much need to talk I'm only entertainment." Damian said and Dick only gulped at the word 'entertainment'. "Worry not I've only danced for the guest Lady Talia would have it no other way." Damian clarified as he knew how his previous words had sounded to the prince. "What about Rā's ?" Dick asked curiously. Any poor fool idiotic enough to attempt to take indecent liberties with me would be dead by morning." Damian said darkly eyes narrowing and a chilling silence filled in between the two until Dick spoke. "Well we're here were your things sent with you?" Dick asked as they entered. "Yes but they're still in the carriage." Damian said shaking his head. "I'll alert the servants to retrieve them later for now let me show you the rest of the palace." Dick said taking Damian's hand gently into his and led him into the hallway once again.

 Bruce was glad he was a patient man and that Talia was unarmed (as far as he knew). "She never saw it coming!" Thomas bellowed as everyone laughed but him and Talia who was leaning towards him. "Beloved why do you associate yourself with such a fool?" Talia asks shaking her head slowly. "Thomas is a childhood friend of mine and I saw fit to invite him Talia." Bruce said as a servant put a glass of wine in front of him. Is he a close enough friend to know about us?" Talia questioned and Bruce shook his head. "Talia the whole kingdom knows about 'us'". Bruce said smiling but Talia didn't buy it. "My love I mean about the whole truth." Talia.deadpanned and Bruce sighed. "No Talia, no one except for Alfred." Bruce said attempting to take her hand only for her to pull hers away. "13 years my love you haven't even acknowledged our son's death to your family?" Talia's face darkened as she stood and Bruce tried to calm her but she only walked away from him causing everyone to look at them. Please everyone enjoy the feast and carry on I'll deal with Lady Talia." Bruce said standing up and walking away bumping into Dick and Damian along the way. "What's is the matter with him?" Dick asked himself as he dusted himself off and checking on Damian. "I am fine." He said simply and the two walked into the feast but were not missed. "Prince Richard breaking the gift in already are you?" Oliver asked with a hearty laugh. "No just showing Damian around." Dick said but Thomas Elliot had something to say about that. "Around the bed maybe what else is he here for?" He asked and Damian gave a wicked smile before sauntering over to Elliot. "I can do a lot for him Sir Elliot but I'm very useful for.." Damian purred as he sat in his lap.  "F-for what?" Elliott asked voice cracking. Damian smiled sweetly and pulled a knife out of his shirt. "Killing and slaughtering anyone who dare disrespect me." Damian said jumping off of Elliot and walking over to a shocked Prince Dick. "I am sorry Prince Richard in the  Al Ghul kingdom disrespect is not tolerated." Damian said and Dick swallowed the lump in his throat and gave his best understanding smile. Knowing Rā's and Talia it probably wasn't and Lord Elliott is a little bit of a asshat." Dick said as he led Damian out of the dining room and the guest only stared in shock except for Roy who whistled. Well then this should be good." He said and Kori nodded her head as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Tim needed new friends friends that didn't play throw around the 20,000,000,000$ antique vase. "Kon Bart stop Bruce will massacre the both of you!" Tim screeched as they threw it around it had been Bruce's grandmother's and Tim knew how fond of her he was. Cassie you're letting them do this?" Tim asked the princess in training her parents had been murdered and princess Diana took her in after a visit to new krypton. "I have no control over their actions." Cassie said chuckling as Tim struggled to stop Conner from throwing the vase. "Kon please stop seriously!" Tim begged but Conner threw the vase anyway and Tim squeezed his eyes shut as the vase dropped to the floor but when no glass was heard Tim peaked an eye open to see Dick with the vase in his hands and the....gift from the Al Ghul kingdom. "Tsk tsk tsk Timmy gotta be more careful Bruce would've killed you." Dick chuckled walking over and noticing his stillness beckoned for Damian to come over. Tim this is Damian Damian this is Tim. Dick said and Damian gave a quick bow. "Well Damian nice to meet you." Tim said and Damian smirked behind his Vail. "The pleasure is mine Prince Timothy." Damian purred and Tim darted his eyes over to Dick's who had apparently not pucked up on it. Well Timbo I gotta Iintroduce Dami to little wing see you later." Dick said before taking Damian's hand and beginning leading him to the stables. "Well he was pretty cute." Conner said after a minute of silence and Tim shot him a look. "What and he seems to like you." Conner said wiggling his eyebrows until Cassie slapped the back of his head. Idiot he's a concubine he likes everyone." Cassie said and Bart stepped in. A pure one they said it at the ceremony." Bart said and Cassie snorted. It's the Al Ghul kingdom they could've lied." Cassie said and Bart pouted until an idea popped into his head. "What If Tim finds out?" He asked and they looked at him as if he grew two heads. Bart buddy what do you mean find out?" Conner asked raising a brow. "Well he was a gift...No." Tim said interrupting Bart. No forcing anyone to do anything." Tim said and Bart flustered. "What the hell Tim I meant since he technically has to answer your questions so you should ask!" Bart defended quickly and Conner laughed. "Ok ok Bart, Tim don't scare him too much." Conner said patting Tim on the shoulder before leaving and Tim only shook his head before looking at Bart who was hiding behind Cassie. "Now back to you."Tim said before beginning to reprimand Bart once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was having a great day. No meetings, Politicians seemed to get the hint that he didn't want their shitty little daughters,  and he got some well deserved reading time. "See this is why I stopped reading Shakespeare." Jason mumbled as the placed the book down Kori had convinced him that Romeo and Juliet would be a good read Jason had to agree he only tried to understand the ending of the book. Why the fuck would you kill yourselves why not run away or just find a way to be together."  Jason mumbled as he walked towards the stable. Bruce had decided to buy a horse in order to seal a deal with one of the northern kingdoms. Jaybird!" Dick shouted and Jason turned around quickly to be met with a noogie from his older brother. Golden quit it before I kick your ass!" Jason shouted pushing Dick off of him and dusting himself off. Anyway little wing this is Damian the...gift from the Al Ghul kingdom." Dick said and Damian stepped forward. Prince Jason." He greeted simply and Jason felt a wave of recognition roll over him he had seen the young man before but where? Jason had no idea. Damian a pleasure to meet you but what is your purpose?" Jason asked and Dick shot him a warning look. Anything you or your brothers wish Prince Jason." He said simply sauntering towards him. "Well I could think of a thing or two but right now I'd just like to become... Friends." Jason said smirking. Very well as you wish." Damian said and him along with Dick began to walk away Jason shouting behind them. "Dickie boy don't be too rough with him even **I** heard Tal say he's a virgin!"" Jason shouted snickering as he saw Dick become flustered and no doubt apologizing to Damian. Too easy." Jason leaning against the stable only for one of the horses to knock him into the small pond beside it.

Bruce was tired Talia hadn't stop running from him and it was becoming an annoyance. Talia please allow me to explain!" Bruce shouted earning looks from several dignitaries as he ran by. No Bruce I am growing tired of these games we play." Talia said as they entered the garden.  "Talia please I know that I've made mistakes but can we at least try?" Bruce asked as he ran closer to her and the both came to an abrupt  stop. Bruce we've tried so many times this my love will be the last." Talia said and Bruce sighed in relief until Talia put a knife to his throat. But mark my words Bruce this will be the last time." She hisses eyes narrowing dangerously and Bruce smiled before knocking the knife out of her hand and kissing her. Usually it's the other way around." Talia whispered as she pulled away. Like you said last chance Talia and I plan to make the best of it." Bruce vowed leading her out of the garden just as Jason crawled out of the pond. 

Damian was bored. While Richard had let him explore the palace by himself Damian felt it was nothing like the Al Ghul kingdom's. He especially missed the animals the lions peacocks tiger and especially Goliath." I'll be back old friend." He had promised the beast and he meant it. Strolling around the courtyard Damian saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye and turned around to be met with a pair of twins who by the looks of them were no older than him. HimynameisiriswestandthisismybrotherJai!" The female twin said baffling Damian with the speed of the words. Iris.. Sorry about her a real motor mouth she is but I'm Kai and of course that's irey." The boy introduced with a smile. Damian had to admit he'd probably grow to be very handsome if no one else caught his eye Damian iwould track him down.  My name is Damian Tate and you are both forgiven." Damian said and iris hugged him instantly triggering Damian's reflexes, kneeing her in the stomach and pulling out his knife. I apologize where I am from sudden contact unless given permission is considered an attack." Damian said helping Iris up. That was wicked!" Irey shouted giddily jumping while Jai smiled but stayed grounded. For once the help is right that was pretty cool I'd hate to be in a fight." Jai chuckled and a faint blush crept onto his tan skin. "Damian!" A voice that was no doubt Dick Grayson shouted from the doors. "Well it was nice meeting you Damian." Jai said taking his hand and kissing it. "It was a pleasure to meet you too Jai." Damian said sauntering towards Dick who was standing on the stairs pouting. I am sorry Prince Richard for having you wait Iris and Jai were very nice." Damian said and Dick silently cursed Wally in his head. It is ok Damian it is nice to see you making friends." Dick said but inside he strangling Jai for kissing Damian before him even if it was on the hand. Anyway king Bruce decided to have a separate dinner than the one from earlier so what do you say I know Al Ghul kingdom is a few ways away." Dick offered and Damian nodded his head. "Great come on before Jason inhales Alfred's cookies." Dick said before dragging Damian off to the dining room


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise its here chap 4 though its not very long its my Christmash gift to you all

Dinner was simple but eventful. 

"So Dickhead what did you and Damian do after you left the stables?" Jason asked smiling wickedly as Dick blushed and Damian slipped tiny bits of food under his Vail.

"Nothing I just let Damian explore the palace. He enjoys the courtyard very much." Dick said  accidentally putting a hand in Damian's thigh. His eyes widened for a second before he cleared his that and taking a drink.

"Hey Dick!" The voice of wally West rang but three sets of feet pattered and came to a sudden stop.

"Heeeyyyy Wally." Dick said awkwardly as he was just thinking of strangling his son.

"So more food even we get everything in one meal time aside from a snack." He said gazing into nothingness.

"Dad stop you look weird." At the sound of Jai's voice Damian's head snapped over to look at him.

"Damian? Nice to see you again." Jai greeted and the tint of red appeared again.

"Likewise." He said simply and Wally noticed where Dick's hand was.

"Did you grow three legs Grayson give the kid some space." Wally snorted and Dick hesitantly removed his hand from Damian's thigh.

"Good now is there more or do you people eat more than us?" Wally asked smiling.  

"Master Wallace when it comes to you I'm always prepared." Alfred said walking towards the kitchen and returning with several trays.

"Shall this be enough to accommodate your appetites Master Wallace?" Alfred asked and Wally gaped at the massive amounts of food.

"Alfred it's more than enough." Wally said darting over and taking two trays and quickly finding a seat at the large table. Jai, Irey don't just stand there kids join us!" Wally said and Irey reached the table first in a burst of speed with Jai following suit.

"Now what have you idiots been up to since I last saw you?" Wally asked taking a giant bite of a chicken Alfred made.

"Well I made sure to completely stop that rumor about me and Kon what part of 'best friends is hard to understand?" Tim scoffed and Jason laughed.

"Timmy you gotta admit spending late nights with your best friend might raise some red flags I'm pretty sure Bruce was gonna give you the royal version of his talk featuring Dr. Leslie Thompkins." Jason said as Tim turned a bright red.

"Bruce! Jason is scarring me for life. Again!" Tim whined and Bruce looked at Jason with a stern look.

"Jason leave Tim alone and Dick I need to talk to you." Bruce said getting up with Dick following.  As soon as he was sure no one would here them Bruce's mood turned foul.

"Dick I think you need to take things slow with Damian." He said and Dick eyes widened.  Wait I'm not going to sleep with him he's just nice to look at and he's really mysterious I like It Bruce geez." Dick defended and Bruce shook his head.

"No Dick I mean let him get used to tge palace and you before you try to make friends or. ... whatever you plan to do." Bruce clarified and Dick nodded understanding.  

"But you know I'd never force him right?" Dick said and Bruce nodded. "You were raised by the right people Dick they taught you the right ways." Bruce said putting a hand on Dick's shoulder as they walked back to the dining room.

Apparently they had missed something because Damian was hanging from the Chandler breathing fire as every applauded.

"That was amazing!" Irey yelled as Jason helped Damian down and Alfred winced.

"Miss West I must ask you to lower your voice." Alfred said and Irey frowned. Sorry Sir Pennyworth," Irey said sheepishly and Alfred smiled at ger. 

"It is all right miss west and if you keep your tone down I think I still have cookies from the day in the kitchen." Alfred said amused as the girl's eyes widened.

Thank you Sir Pennyworth," Irey whispered hugging the old man.

"You're so very welcome."

But from the shadows someone chuckled as soon it wouldn't feel welcoming.

"I'll make sure of that."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_1_ ** **_1/2_ ** **_weeks later_ **

Jason and Tim were tongue tied. Literally. 

 

Tim moaned as Jason's hands made their way up his shirt the warm calloused pair countering Tim's own cold skin as Tim tried to speak. 

 

“Dick joining us tonight?” Tim panted as Jason bit his neck doing his best not to leave marks which for Jason wasn't easy.

 

“Nah he's spending time with his new boy toy I think.” Jason ssid and Tim pushed him off.

 

Ever since Damian got here Dick has been head over heels for him Jay I miss him.” Tim said pouting and Jason sighed.

 

I know but you gotta admit Damian is pretty hot.” Jason said and Tim pushed him.

 

“You're so gross Jay!” Tim chuckled and Jason kissed Tim's forehead.

 

“You think I'm gross let's go see what Big D and Little D are doing. Jason's smile spelled trouble in numerous ways but Tim liked it.

 

“Let's go.”

\------------

Dick was trying to take what Bruce said to heart but when Damian decided to show Dick just how talented he was it was pretty hard and so was Dick.

 

“Um Damian I think that's enough for tonight.” Dick said as Damian had decided putting his leg behind his head wouldn't be an issue.

 

“Tt as you wish Prince Richard.” Damian said before joining Dick in the bed and something popped into his head.

 

“Why do you do this?” Dick as ok ed it'd been gnawing at him for days.

 

What do you mean?” Damian asked and Dick bit his lip.

 

I mean why are you a concubine You're intelligent beautiful incredibly talented at art why…….this?” Dick asked and Damian sighed.

 

“My parents were careless they flaunted money when they had it and didn't care about the consequences but eventually they fell into debt and borrowed money from Lord Rā’s but they had to give collateral so they gave me to him.” Damian said and part of it wasn't a lie only Rā’s was sealing a business deal and the buyer thought Damian would look good on his arm.

 

“Oh...ok.” Dick said and once again he found himself staring at Damian only this time he focused on the countless scars that had formed on his body.

 

“So beautiful yet so tortured,” Dick knew that Damian would look at him weirdly but this would be worth it kissing him would be worth it

 

“Mmph!” Damian’s cry of surprise was muffled by Dick’s lips being placed on his own.

 

“I know you haven't known me long but Damian please just let love you I want you to be mine please Damian just please.” Dick whispered voice hoarse and Damian looked at him.

 

“Yes.” Dick didn't need to be told twice.

 

Damian found the same pair of lips on his again this time inviting them as Dick pinned him down nipping Damian’s lips as he moved down to his neck gently sucking dark marks into the tan skin as his hands roamed Damian’s body.

 

“Prince Richard please please-”

 

“Shh I know Damian and i'll give you what you want soon just let me treat you right,” Damian wasn't used to genuine kindness but hearing Dick’s voice was somewhat a relief.

 

Dick pressed gentle kisses to the scars nipping at the more recent ones.

 

“I'm gonna love you like this because you deserve it.” Dick whispered and Jason along with Tim looked on.

 

“Timmy we got a lovestruck Dick Grayson on our hands.” Jason said and Tim's eyes darkened the last time Dick fell in love his heart was torn to shreds and he wouldn't allow that.

 

Tim where you going Tim?” Jason asked as Tim abruptly got up and ran down the hall.

 

Dick and Damian hadn't heard him they were too far gone for that. Dick gently thrusting momentarily stopping just to tease him.

 

“Prince Richard!” Damian whined as Dick looked him up and down lustifully 

 

“So pretty so so pretty and so pampered just like a little prince that's ehat I'll call you My Little Prince and you're so intoxicating a desert rose I dare say godamn I don't know how you do this to me!” Dick began to thrust into Damian faster as the boy fisted the sheets when someone burst in.

 

Richard John Grayson-Wayne pull out of him now!” Dick froze as Damian tried to steady his breathing.

 

B-bruce?” Dick said eyes clearing up as Talia ran up behind Bruce sword in hand.

 

Beloved what is the-” Talia stopped mid sentence as Damian sat up and nuzzles himself into Dick’s neck.

 

“In five minutes Richard apologize to Damian,meet me in my study and Damian new arrangements will be made for you put your clothing on.” Bruce growled and Talia went to assist Damian. 

 

_ ‘ What have I done?’ _

\-----------

Talia couldn't look at Damian as she helped him bathe tol afraid to speak but Damian wasn't okay with that.

 

“Mother silence is the way of the assassin but I am your am your son.” Damian said and Talia threw the cloth down.

 

“Did he force you?” Talia hissed and Damian’s eyes widened. 

 

“No no no mother it was completely consensual I assure you had it not been he'd be dead.” Damian said and Talia squoze her eyes shut.

 

“Then why in hells name would you allow him to bed you?” Talia asked and Damian bit his lip.

 

“Mother he told me that I deserve to be loved no one has ever told me that before I-I didn't know how to handle it mother because I think I love him too,” Talia slapped him.  **Hard.**

 

“My son he doesn't love you they all say that and then they break you he is a prince a Wayne prince at that. They're exactly like your father they take what little love they have tl give and they use it against you.” Talia said and Damian saw the pain in his mother's emerald eyes. 

 

“Okay Mother.”

 

“Then no more talk of love.”

\------------

Bruce was not happy at all.

 

“Dick I trusted you you said you'd wait but Tim comes and tells me-” 

 

“Tim? What the hells he got to do with it?” Dick asked Tim wasn't comfortable with Damian but this was just a low blow.

 

“Tim came and approached me saying you and Damian were….”

 

“Making love.” Dick finished for him and Bruce cleared his throat.

 

“Yes whatever you'd like to call it but-”

 

“No I mean it I was making love to him I was making love to Damian it wasn't whatever he's not some conquest like the women you bring here,” Dick knew his mouth would get him in trouble but it didn't matter he loved and he wanted to let it be known.

 

“Dick you've known him a week you can’t instantly fall in love it doesn't work like that especially since-” Bruxe stopped talking and Dick knew what ge was gonna say. 

 

“No say it what is he Bruce what makes him fall below the Great King Wayne?” Dick asked and Bruce clenched his teeth.

 

"Concubine Dick he is a Concubine he is meant to please you in anyway possible way and what if he uses you what if You're one in a million?” Bruce asked and Dick punched him.

 

"If you ever insinuate that Damian is just some cheap whore I will personally come and kick your ass Bruce Wayne.” Dick said storming out.

 

‘ _ Long live the motherfucking king!’  _ and he meant what he said he wanted to see Dick make bad descisiondecisions that's exaxtly what he'd do.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also don't forget to comment and kudos if you like!


End file.
